leather bound books and sinister silver masks
by web-of-truth
Summary: A glimpse of the past - Bellatrix and Rodolphus relationship told from beginning to end please read & review if you have any more ideas or requests you would like me to add along with new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Leather bound books and sinister silver masks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot.

' gently poke the base of the red rose with the tip of your wand and whisper the enchantment of your chosen color to change the petals; the base is located where the stem connects with the head of the flower...'

"ah-hem" the sound of a female clearing her throat broke through the readers concentration forcing him to retract his eyes from his Herbology book and focus on the figure next to him.

"oh, hello I'm Rodolphus Lestrange how Can I help you my dear?" the reader asked in a curious tone while closing his book and climbing to his feet using the trunk of the tree behind for support.

"y-you don't know who I am,how can you not know who I am; I am Bellatrix black from the noble house of black AND 5th year Slytherin" the young girl boasted after a bemused look upon her face.

"I'm sorry I am still not familiar with you but why don't you tell me what I can help you with?"inquired the young teenage boy leaning against the trunk of the tree.

It all went quite both teenagers stood under neath the large tree on the ground of Hogwarts; lessons were over and the sun was still out for the student to enjoy or hide from in this case.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes at the boys ignorance or stupidity she still had not decided.

"our _lovely _parent have drawn out a marriage contract between you and I as you are hopefully well informed of?" she paused for a second to allow him a small nod as reply and carried on.

" good, now lets get a couple of things straight – just because you are older than me and a male does not mean that I will obey your every command, if you see me with my friends please ,oh god please keep your distance and last but most important-"

she leaned in close to him and pulled him down to her level moving her head near his ear and whispered "if you dare lay your filthy little hands on me any other time than in front of our parents then I will hex you so bad that not even your mother can kiss it better"

she looked up at him through her lashes and mocked him in a patronizing baby tone.

He nodded in understanding and kept up a mask of blank emotion over his usual curious/psychotic pale face when under neath he was dying to laugh at her adorable threat.

As she walked away she purposely started to sway her hips in a seductive manner and yelled behind her "you might want to think again about kids because the mere thought of seeing your uncovered mug every day is giving me nightmares" she cackled as she disappeared up the hill.

As soon as she was out of sight he let his emotion escape in a loud uproar of laughter; he fell to the floor in stitches by her last words replaying in his head his face was turning as red as his hair and he nearly forgot to breathe.

After he recovered he thought to him self 'thank got there's a no touching rule because I wouldn't want to touch that controlling hag with a ten inch stick unless I am beating her with it ; that will be fun'

Rodolphus straightened out his Ravenclaw robes and pulled his long silk scarlet hair into a ponytail with a black satin ribbon then went over to the trunk of the tree to gather the rest of his things and set off to the library to return his books.

The thought of Bellatrix covered in blood brought a smile to his face, hell the thought of anyone covered in blood brought a smile to his face but it depended on who caused the victim to bleed that changed the size of his smile.

-lunch in the great hall-

"so Bella how did the introduction with Rodolphus go? Was their fireworks? I don't think I have met him yet ; is he cute? Or did you scare him away like you did with all your other suitors?" a elegant young blonde inquired in a love stuck tone that turned bitter near the end as soon as her elder sister sat next to her.

"it's not my fault they scare easily and yes the introduction went pretty well I told him what I wanted to tell him, no cissy their was no fireworks geese I think you read to _way_ many love stories and no he isn't cute but kinda creepy and is their any other questions or is the interrogation over?"Bellatrix was bored with her sister constantly stuck in her own world of the past ;Bellatrix sniggered at the idea

"I'm sorry its just that, well I have never seen you with a guy and the fact that you are following mums request ;by getting to know him without hexing every one is amazing and stuff anyway when can I meet him Oooo how about we go on a double date- it will be so romantic just you, me, Lucius and Rodolphus plus I can help you convince mum that your telling the truth and stuff?"

And off her little sister went back into that little world of hers filled with pink fluffy things, rich pure-blood males and cute little children running around with their toy wands and brooms playing find the toad stall.

Though the thought of this 'double date' did repulse her she knew that if she said 'no' then she would never hear the end of it -maybe she could trick the males into paying for the date ; the thought of a free lunch did add to her pros list and so she decided.

"fine, but only the males pay and No dressing up plus I am not going to sit next to Rodolphus and get all chummy with him for you- if you want affection between 2 people then introduce a muggle to a Gryfindor; I bet you'll get plenty of affection their" she smirk at the disgusted facial expression her baby sister showed and decided that it was her time to leave.

-the library -

dark arts- no, potions – no, Legilimency – yes

Rodolphus pulled out the thin hard back book and walked over to the ledge near the window and jumped up, made him self comfortable against the glass window and started to read.

"huh- typically Ravenclaw ;always reading and never socializing you will have to change that or their will be consequences" Bellatrix drawled, she was playing with her wand and looping it through her long UN-tamed hair.

Rodolphus closed the book, put it down next to him and looked in the eyes of his fiance.

"have you put a spell on me that alarms you when ever and where ever I am reading just so you can threaten me?"Rodolphus mocked.

Bellatrix glanced at her nails as if she had no even taken to account that he had spoke.

"that's nice , well anyway do you want to go to Hogsmead with my sister, her boyfriend and I as my date; my sister thought it would be _cute _ if we went on a double date, ah who am I kidding of course you will go I bet its your first date" she chirped; it was as if she was talking to a wall and didn't expect it to answer back.

She started to walk off in the other direction out of the library with the same walk as earlier but stopped dead when he called out.

"I am in 6th year; I have my exams coming up and I don't overly wish to spend my free time with a spoiled, controlling , pathetic excuse of a woman when I could be doing better things with my time such as _staring at a wall _ or helping the squib clean this place because either option I am faced with an hideous sight".

Time seemed to stop when he said the venom covered words, Bellatrix turned on her heels and walked up to him with daggers in her eyes and pointed her wand at his throat.

"apologize you arrogant prick or-"

"or what, you'll hex me ; heard it before plus I like pain"

his eyes where heavy lidded and thick with lust, he had heard that she was into the dark arts and the thought of thee damage she could do to him...

she was stunned shocked no had ever confronted her this way and she began to get nervous while he seemed to switch the positions; she was now pushed up against the ledge and he had lowered her wand with his long bony fingers -he had the control-

her breathing began to deepen as he pushed his tall, thin, muscular body against her large heaving chest and thin waste.

"are you going to make me bleed my dear? I bet you are very skilled with a wand and I have heard that you know all these pretty spells that end with me in a puddle of my own ruby red blood covered in beautiful shades of purple, blue,green and brown – I will be like a rainbow so high in complete ecstasy and covered in colors" he moved her hair behind her ear and whispered provocatively.

He move his face close to hers both of them in a state of complete sadistic lust he moved his pale thin lips close to her full rouge ones and began moving ever so closer.

Authors note:

I am not overly sure that people like my stories because I have never gotten a review for this pairing so I have thought of leaving a cliff hanger.

review = another chapter.

Riddle me this - to kiss or not to kiss that is my question?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- Recap -

He move his face close to hers both of them in a state of complete sadistic lust he moved his pale thin lips close to her full rouge ones and began moving ever so closer.

*DONG, DONG,DONG,DONG*

The last 2 DONGS of the school bell vibrated of the walls of the large school stopping the two student in their tracks after a moment Bellatrix opened her eyes to find Rodolphus gone along with his stuff.

'damn' she thought to herself. She turned around rapidly to make sure, he did jump out at her making her more embarrassed than she already was.

She quickly rounded the corner of the book case and made a quick escape from the library hoping she would run into some first years to vent her frustration out on.

He watch her leave behind a shelf of book with a satisfied smirk on his face making him look more demented than he already did ; 'maybe this engagement wouldn't be such a boring idea after all especially if she was this easy to wind up' he thought to himself as he carried on browsing the books.

Over the next few weeks leading up to the Hogsmead trip Bellatrix tried to avoid Rodolphus as much as she could ; luckily they were in different years, social groups and houses but she still saw him around.

She could not be near him until she had thought up a perfect strategy for the sake of her reputation and sanity (well what was left).

She could not let him have the upper hand ; not so soon in their relationship. She will not let him get into her head so she started planning.

-one week later-

Rodolphus rounded the corner to find a large group of slytherins waiting out side the library for him - 'this can not end well' he thought to him self and carried on walking down the corridor in confidence.

As soon as he walked past them a striking pain pulled him back by his hair and threw him against the wall.

"where do you think you're going Rudolph?" mocked the large boys in black robes with a green embroidered house print on their left chest.

'6 against 1 this will be fun' Rodolphus bit his bottom in annoyance.

He straighten his back only to be punched in the face by the biggest one their he believed the large bear like boy was named Ethan Groyle; beater for the Quiditch team until he was removed for playing 'un fairly'.

The boy who had pulled his hair was the bears fat friend Angelo Crab a vile child known for beating his girlfriends if he didn't eat them first; Rodolphus sniggered at the thought.

The boys bound his wrist behind his back and began beating him while the others either shout names at their new prey, looked around the corners for teachers or cheered the in-human boys on.

After about an hour they stopped and spat on his crumpled form; Rodolphus started laughing while he coughed up blood with one last kick to the stomach he blacked but not before hearing the words 'keep your filthy hand of Bella, she has no interest in a relationship with the likes of you'.

-main hall-

"hey Bellatrix ,have you seen my brother? He was suppose to meet me in the library to help me study but he never showed." called Rabastan running over to where Bellatrix and her sisters were sat.

Rabastan was a large masculine boy almost complete opposites form his skinny brother but they still shared the wine like hair with the only difference was in length.

"why would I know where your brother is?" Bellatrix gave her soon-to-be brother in law a confused yet disgusted look. She had heard about how much of a pig Rabastan was from the other girls in her year even though he was 2 years below her

"well you guys are engaged and I thought you would want to get closer to him by spending a lot of time with each other" Rabastan winked at Bellatrix pointing out his euphemism.

Bellatrix chocked on her pumpkin juice and shot a killing look at Rabastan which made him quickly back away and ran in a slight jog to check with the Ravenclaws table.

A group of boys to Bella's left looked at each other with satisfied smirks and carried on with their meal but this action did not go un-noticed by Narcissa black.

Through out the whole entire meal Rodolphus never showed up and madam Beech; the school nurse was also absent. A bad feeling was beginning to grow inside of Narcissi as she slowly link the puzzle together.

-slytherin common room-

The common room was cold with green walls of marble, granite flooring and chilling green leather furniture littering the place along with a few writing desks and book cases.

Bellatrix and Narcissa sat down on a long L shaped couch and watched the world go by until the blonde broke the silence.

"I think some boys; in your year are up to something" randomly exclaimed the youngest sister.

"they are always up to something they're boys; any way as long as it doesn't involve me I don't care." boredly droned the eldest sister.

"well Rodolphus is your fiancé and he was missing at dinner along with the school nurse and when Rabastan asked about his brother the small group of boys exchanged a look and well…" before Narcissa finished her panicked sentence Bellatrix was screaming for Angelo and Ethan to come over and explain what they had done.

After well practised hexes hit the beast like boys and a couple of well planned threats spilled from the witches mouth the boys started pleading for mercy along with the activity they had done earlier on.

"w-w-were so-r-r-ry B-B-Bellatrix we didn't know he was your fiancé and well um… we saw you to in the library and we don't like seeing you upset be-because your like a sister to us and stuff" stuttered the boys in unison out of pure fear for their life.

"well isn't that sweet" Bellatrix mocked. She was impressed that Rodolphus managed to last so long during the beating but then she remembered his masculine thin body and her eyes covered over in lust for a slit second, then it return to her usual arrogant pureblood façade; even in hospital he brought certain images to her mind.

-a double date-

A week had pasted quickly as had Rodolphus's injuries (due to well preformed charms and perfectly brewed potions) and he had been able to leave the medical wing early to prepare for his date.

Earlier in the week Bellatrix had dropped by and asked him if he was still able to go on the date threatening him with her baby sisters little love struck mind if her were to No. he just chuckled and said he will attempt to make it.

It was 2 hours before the date so he decided to start getting ready.

First he bathed to get the strong medical smell off of him, then he did his hair by brushing it then instead of a ribbon he topped of his look with an old favourite of his; the black top hat passed down to him by his ancestors from the industrial era.

Then he decided on what to wear Bellatrix had asked him to wear black to complement her out fit so he went with her 'request' ; and also because he only had dark coloured clothing.

He wore a black silk t-shirt with a purple buttoned vest and black trousers before he left to find his 'Date' he quickly picket up his golden pocket watch and exited the boys dorm in Ravenclaws house.

Authors note:

Another cliff hanger just to keep you guys hooked.

Thank you for the review, following this story and adding it to your favourite 'TheDarkMistressBellatrix' and I hope many people will also do the same. J

'we are all insane but only the most wisest people decide to embrace their insanity; so it would be completely sane of you to not read and review - to find out if the date goes well or not'

J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Recap

He wore a black silk t-shirt with a purple buttoned vest and black trousers before he left to find his 'Date' he quickly picket up his golden pocket watch and exited the boys dorm in Ravenclaws house.

He quickly walked down the abandoned corridors near the main entrance to the Ravenclaws common room and made his way down to the meeting place

-main hall-

"hey Bella, are you sure he is coming? I mean after what happened… because if that happened to me I wouldn't want to leave my dorm" Narcissa, Lucuis and Bellatrix were waiting in the main hall for the last member of the party to arrive.

"maybe he has been warned of your _lovely _presence and gotten out alive" Lucuis mocked in a very superior tone.

Bellatrix let out a loud cackle and punched Lucuis in the stomach with the back of her hand while hold a sarcastic smile on her face.

"or maybe I used the other door?"

They all turned around to find Rodolphus standing there with an amused smirk on his face which was hidden underneath the tilt of his hat.

"well don't you look classy" mocked Bellatrix

"I dress to impress; a phrase you obviously have never heard of " Rodolphus smirked at the steam coming out of her ears - too easy he thought to him self.

"even though a newly coupled pairs conflict is amusing I promised Cissy , I would spoil her on our next Hogsmead trip if she did well on her exams so we are going" the blonde intertwined his fingers with his girl friends and they began walking out.

"come on" Bellatrix pulled Rodolphus by his arm out of the hall after the blonde couple.

"if you wanted to hold my hand you could of just asked" Bellatrix let go of the red heads arm and looked at him with pure annoyance.

Before she could resort Rodolphus had grabbed Bellatrix's hand and pulled her along.

"let go of me Lestrange" she screamed and started clawing his hand in fury.

Rodolphus obeyed her request to check the damage on his hand or what was left of it.

A large creepy smile stretched its way on the boys face but then it dropped when he saw his date walking back up the hill; back up to the school.

"hey, where are you going?" Rodolphus yelled running after her.

"my dorm" she bluntly replied

"Why? I thought we had a date" he inquired

"not any more"

He had finally caught up to her and pulled her wrist to stop and swing her around to face him she growled in pain and pulled her arm free form his gentle grip.

"what part of DON'T TOUCH ME do you not understand you arrogant prick ;no wonder no one wanted to be engaged to you" she mumbled the last bit under her breathe but immediately regretted it; once she saw the shocked and heart broken facial expression he was wearing she felt a little guilty.

Maybe her revenge went a little too far…

"Rodolphus../"

"It's okay I understand; I'm not exactly a woman's first choice when she thinks of a relationship but I don't care." he looked into her hazel eyes and continued

"I'm sorry for all the games, to be honest I thought we were getting along pretty well and …. Wait a minute…"

He gently grabbed her hand and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a strange, pulsing black tattoo in the shape of snake slithering out of a skulls mouth.

"how did you…/" Bellatrix questioned still in a shocked state after he confessed his emotions.

"My father is a member along with my brother. How and When did you get involved?"

"that's none of your business and if you tell any one I will deny it and ask my friends to send you straight back to the hospital wing again making last time look like a paper cut" she threaten with venom lacing each syllable.

"if we are going to be married than you must understand something"

"and what would that be?" Bellatrix mocked interest and started playing with her hair.

He leant in closer to her and pushed back the chocolate brown curls that rested on her shoulder to seductively whisper In her ear.

"I like it rough little girl" he patronised.

If she was going to act like a child her was going to treat her like one.

Bellatrix pushed him against a near by wall and pulled his head down using his tie so she could do some talking of her own.

"I had gotten the message the last time we spoke my _darling_ and I think you should know something as well"

They were inches away from each other Bellatrix's body pressing Rodolphus between her womanly curves and the rock hard wall.

Rodolphus made the move.

He rapt his arms around Bellatrix's small waist and brought his lips even closer to hers.

"3.." Rodolphus started the count down

"2.."Bellatrix Acknowledged his train of thought and joined in

"1" both in perfect sink with each other

The embrace they had both been secretly waiting for ever since the incident in the library ,finally came.

The kiss…

Her red dry lips met with his soft thin ones in the passionate embrace of a kiss.

He was about to pull away when she entwined her long slender fingers through his hair encouraging the kiss to deepen as she moaned into his lips.

While Rodolphus removed his arms from around her waist with his eyes wide open.

After the deep sound of the moan hit his ears, he removed her a little too roughly to be taken as a compliment or an notation that he needed to breath.

Bellatrix looked up in confusion to see Rodolphus standing their in complete horror.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered then broke off into a sprint down the corridor leaving a saddened Bellatrix immobilised in a state of emotion over load.

Authors note:

Thank you so much for the reviews but I'm still going to leave cliff hangers.

I thought this chapter could use some scenes of affection.

Bella and Roddy kissing in a hall will-she-find-out-why-he-ran. First comes review, then come chapter then comes another cliff hanger.


End file.
